The World Isn't Perfect
by polito4547
Summary: TV always hide the actual truth of what one should see. Instead it's always what others want you to see. Here is the story of what Lan would have experienced if it were to be like the real world


_A/N: I know I haven't updated my old story of KFP but I've decided to discontinue it. Anyways, this is a story of what would have happened if Lan and MegaMan weren't in such a perfect world. I used the concept of MegaMan being Lan's brother but with the names used in the anime and its setting. Enjoy_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of MegaMan, that includes games, tv shows, movies, or mangas. Please support the official release._

**The World Isn't Perfect**

I am Lan Hikari from the city of ACDC. Life here is pretty good, well if you ask anyone here at school other than me. You see, ask the local bully and he'll say life is great, ask me well you'll get a completely different answer. The city is connected via internet, so anywhere we jack in our navis, we can access locations from the other side of the city. It's really cool if you think about it, I just wish i could say the same about life. I recently got a new navi from my father who is currently off somewhere in Borneo, according to my mom, doing research. I got a a custom disk from him today with a new custom net navi. Right now he is currently being being downloaded and installed onto my personal terminal, or PET for short. Since I am becoming restless, I decided to go to sleep early and hopes of having him completely installed and operational tomorrow. The next morning I woke up, to the sound of someone calling my name. "Lan, Lan!" I heard as I drowsily opened my eyes. "LAAANN!" That last scream finally got me up. I turned to the source of the voice and smiled, my new net navi has been. I stood there very happy when he interrupted, "Hey Lan, my name is MegaMan custom net navi created by your father." I understood, and greeted myself to him and turned to get ready for school. Once ready I made my way to school, and nothing that was going to put me down today. I was extremely wrong, because once I entered school with five minutes to spare, I was already targeted by the local bully, "Hey Lan," he said egotistically. I sheepishly returned the greeting, and luckily Dex just walked by. Then walked in Maylu, "Hey Lan," she said but with lack of enthusiasm. I feel as if I am a bother to her, and there is no helping it, since Ms. Mari won't switch my seat. I just sat in class, hoping being to last throughout the whole school day without a broken bone.

**MegaMan's POV**

'Man, Lan really looks afraid of that Dex guy,' I thought to myself. It appears that there has been something that happened between when Lan's father left and I arrived. I used to hear the expression 'Like father. Like son,' before, but I've never thought that it would also be applied to netnavi and net opt. As I sat in a light area of the net that the PET is able to access in the classroom, I saw two netnavis talking to each other, and they seemed like great people so i decided to walk over. However, there was something that was holding me back, so instead I decided to return to my homepage in Lan's PET. When the bell rang, this Dex person, decided to pay a visit, and his brute of a navi appeared. I noticed that Lan was being terrorized by him, and I mean who wouldn't. It was then when I noticed his navi appear behind me, and I decided to greet him. Instead of a handshake, I was greeted with a punch to the face, and was sent back quite a ways. I heard laughter coming from directly in front of me. I'm not the type to fight back just because somebody, in this case Dex's navi, attack me. So instead I took a beating and was laughed at. Never in my life have I felt so humiliated. I just sat there and took the beating,it didn't hurt that much, but I was soon separated to better said, he was separated and taken to what I would guess was a mirror image of the dean of the school, but on the school's network. I simply brushed off myself and picked myself up. In the distance I saw a small pink navi, but she simply logged off before I could say hello to her. Oh well, might as well return to Lan's PET in order to regain what little energy I lost during the beating.

**Roll's POV**

I've never seen someone actually sit there and take GutsMan's attacks, but today a small blue navi did. I personally don't like GutsMan, he thinks that since he likes me, that I like him, which simply isn't the case. The small blue guy though, he was something else, however, I am ashamed of myself for not stopping GutsMan, I mean he didn't do anything to him and he just punched him square in the face. I don't know, but if GutsMan keeps this up, he'll eventually have the receiving end of his, 'Traditional Greetings." Oh no, he seems me, I must away before he walks over, I already feel as bad as I do, and I don't want to feel any more worse. I instantly logged into Maylu's PET, actually feeling worse for just leaving him alone, but I don't dare return, I mean how could I right?

**MegaMan's POV**

Why does everyone avoid me, man a this rate I'll never have any friends. I'm basically the Lan in the land of the internet. Exactly when I re-logged into my homepage, I found an e-mail message entitled 'Sorry' but the sender Roll. I went through the video since it was a recorded message. To my surprise, it was the pink navi from before, basically apologizing for what happened with GutsMan, and that she would like for him to get what's coming for him. I went on watching the video and messaged her back expelling that I received her message. After that encounter, I decided to stay inside, as did Lan. the last bell finally rang, and Lan got up and started walking home, when I heard Dex's voice and saw that Lan was speeding up his walk, until her was in a complete run. Mid-air he put on his roller blades and started to skate off away from Dex, when I noticed that Maylu, the netop of Roll, however, Lan continued speeding past her. I could have sworn that she had a look of sorrow at first but then it she turned to look away. Poor Lan, he seems to be hated by the world, I can only hope that all of this will change. When I got home, my PET was placed on its charging dock where I just sat there. It was our first day, so it was still awkward to talk to each other. "Nice day isn't it," I tried to break the uncomfortable silence. I only received a sigh from Lan before he went off to take a nap, basically leaving me alone. I was about to leave and explore the net when I heard a nock within the PET. "Who is it?" I asked out loud wondering who it was and how they managed to pinpoint my location. "It's me from the e-mail," I heard a female voice. I immediately knew who it was and let Roll enter my homepage. "H-Hi," she said sheepishly. She looked nervous, so I extended my hand and greeted myself, "Hi, my name is MegaMan, Lan's netnavi," I sighed sadly at the end while looking towards Lan. "Look I'm really sorry for not helping you earlier today, i feel really ashamed of myself," Roll basically blurted out. I told her it really was okay and that I wasn't hurt. She sighed in relief, at least I think she did, however what happened next, I wasn't expiating. "Would you mind if I stay over for a while, my netop left for piano lessons and isn't allowed to take me so I'm always bored," I let her in and offered her a seat in my pretty much bare homepage. "You are really tidy, even I have a few files lying here and there in my homepage," she commented. "Well it's only normal," I began when I was asked, "Why?" I looked at her, did she seriously not know? "Well I was recently installed into Lan's PET, I'm his new custom net navi," I said finally. "I thought Lan already had a custom net navi?" she asked to which I merely shook my head 'no'. "Lan had a basic netnavi, I arrived yesterday and finished installing at three in the morning today," she finally seemed to understand. "Would you like to watch T.V.?" I asked she nodded and I brought up the television inside my homepage and looked for a movie. Once we found a movie, we watched for about two hours, when I noticed Lan watching very curiously into the screen. The situation was really hectic since I got startled and fell off the small sofa, "What are you doing Lan?" I basically yelled. He still seemed confused. I began yelling at him, and then out of nowhere I heard Lan say in a very straight and quiet voice, "…Download" It was so quiet that I was only able to hear the word download, so I didn't even know what battleship he slotted in. Next thing I knew, there were band-aids everywhere, and one huge one over my mouth. I heard laughter from behind me and from in front of me. I merely walked off trying to calm myself, I know it was funny but for some reason I got really mad. "Mmhmmhmhmphmm…" I was talking with a band-aid covering my mouth, I took it off made it into a ball and kicked it away. I took off every band-aid and let myself cool down from my anger. Once I cooled down which didn't take long, I returned and joined the laughter of all.

**Roll's POV**

After the band-aid mishap, I had to return to Maylu, since she started to call for me. I said goodbye to Lan and MegaMan and streamed over to Maylu's PET. "Hey Roll, how was your time?" Maylu asked in her normal cheerful tone. "Fine, I was over at MegaMan's," I stated. She cocked her head and asked, "Mega who?" "MegaMan, Lan's new custom netnavi," Maylu seemed to think about it, and then replied, "Oh you mean the blue weakling that took the beating from GutsMan?" Maylu retorted. I got really mad at her and countered, "MegaMan isn't weak, infact he's very nice, he's nicer than how you and Dex have treated Lan." Maylu stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Roll, I didn't mean to offend you," I about to relax when I saw a sinister look in her eyes, "So what, you like defending your boyfriend?" I turned to her. "At least I can admit that I like him, unlike you who can't even accept Lan's apology and tell him that he's forgiven," I turned my back to Maylu. How can childhood friends become so separated that they pick on them, in this case Maylu and Dex towards Lan. "It's not my fault that Lan was peeking while I was changing!" Maylu yelled back. "Oh really?!" I turned and yelled back at her. This took her by surprise, I rarely yell back at Maylu, "I kept telling you to close the blinds before dressing, but no. Now that you learn your lesson you do close them, and to make it even worse you peak in on Lan when he's dressing," With that I went into sleep mode and left her be. I could tell that I got to her because she wasn't fuming like she normally does when she has had an argument with Lan. Even if I'm in sleep mode, I'm still able to hear Maylu just in case she need my help., instead I began to hear sobs. "Roll? Are you still there?" Maylu was now calling out to me, I didn't want to talk to her, but then that would only make matters worse. "What now?" I asked rather rudely, but I only noticed after the words escaped my mouth. "You're right, I should go apologize to Lan. Just not today, but still why would he peek in on me?" I softened a bit and told her. "Lan wasn't peeking in on you, it just so happened to be bad timing, and when Lan looked up you saw him, and well I you just assumed the worse." Maylu stopped sobbing a little and asked, "If you know this, then why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and looked at her. The problem was that I did tell her, but she was so worked up that she didn't listen to me. I guess my facial expression told her what I was about to tell her for I heard and "Oh," escape from her. I know that I might have ruined her day, but sometimes people and even us navis must correct our mistakes. "Now how would Dex feel once he finds out that Maylu has forgiven Lan…" Mind started to trail off imagining possible results, most of them painful. You see, Dex has always been overly protective of Maylu, and always thinks that Lan is going to 'steal his Maylu'. For starters, Maylu doesn't even like Dex, if anything, she might like Lan. This time I did go into sleep mode and slept for a few hours.

**MegaMan's POV**

I has been about three hours since Roll left and it was about three hours later when I heard her barge in frantically yelling, "PlesehelpMaylu,theoverhasburstintoflamespleahelpher!" She was sobbing uncontrollably and told her that I would help. I called to Lan, but to my surprise, I was taken off the charger and rushed towards Maylu's burning home. When Lan was outside, he saw Dex standing outside and panting, gasping, "Maylu…I'm coming *gasp*" Instead Lan rushed inside and took Maylu out and left her with Dex who could barely do anything at this point. It was then I was jacked in into the house's oven computer to terminate the viruses. It didn't take long to terminate all viruses, and when I finished I saw something much larger saying that it will return for revenge. At least all of the viruses where taken care of. Immediately after the encounter, Lan rushed out to see if Maylu was okay, acne he found her safe he just left for his house. It seems as if Lan and Maylu have gotten into an argument that I don't of since he left looking a little scared. It's funny though, because he wasn't scared when he was inside, but instead when he was in front of Maylu. I will get to the bottom of this, no matter what. When we arrived back into our rooms, Lan shut his door and was about to return to his video games. "Hey Lan," he merely turned at my call. "Why are you and Maylu, well from what it seems, not friends, more like enemies?" Lan simply sighed and replied, "None of your business…" but before he returned to his video games I yelled at him, "LAN HIKARI! I AM YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND I DESERVE TO KNOW!" I didn't mean to explain this much to him since his father told me to hold off on that until he decided it was okay. He looked at me like a curious monkey. "Yes, you heard me right, I'm your brother, Hub. I was basically brought back to life when your father obtained some of my memories and my personality and implemented them into my body, thus making me, MegaMan." Immediately, Lan turned off his video games and sat in front of me and began to tell me the story. After about five minutes, Lan finished his story, "I just don't understand why she is so mad at me." Lan was clutching his head, but I seem to understand, even if he wasn't purposefully trying to peek into Maylu's room while she was changing, he did by accident. "I'm guessing that you've already tried to explain to her that you weren't really trying to be a peeping Tom?" He simply nodded and said that he was slapped across the face. He then added that one day later, that Dex started to bully him. "I'm sorry otouto," Lan simply slumped back into his small bean bag and went on to play video games. I then heard a knock at my homepage door, and I noticed that it was Roll again. "H-Hey Roll," I greeted her in. "How's it going MegaMan? Is it okay if I call you Mega for short?" I answered that I was fine that I didn't mind the pet name. "What's with Lan, he looks even gloomier than he was earlier," roll said with a bit of concern in her voice. I explained to her what had happened, and she seemed to understand. I told her about the outburst and began to take off my helmet, revealing my hair, and began rubbing the temples of my head, trying to release stress from my body. I noticed that Roll ran her hands through my hair and asked, "Why do you have hair that looks, well sort of like your brother's?" Right, I didn't tell her about the outburst I had. I told her about that, and her reaction was what I have expected. "You mean that you're Lan's older brother?" I nodded to assure Roll that she hadn't misheard me. "Well, I have some knew for you actually," This comment by Roll made me look up with curiosity. "I have convinced Maylu to accept Lan's apology in fact she should be here in a few moments," as if on cue, Maylu knocked and entered. What was sad was Lan's reaction. He got up tripped and fell, making Maylu snicker, and us as well, but Lan was seriously trying to dig a hole and hide inside of it. His actions made Maylu, even sadder, and i can only imagine what she was feeling. "Lan…" Maylu began, and Lan began whimpering,

**Maylus's POV**

It was sad to see Lan like this. I can't believe that I never actually thought that he was actually telling the truth. It was painful to see him scared, no, terrified, horrified of me as if I'm some sort of serial killer, I guess I sort of was towards him. He was in the corner of his room and I went over to sit next to him. "Shhh…" I began calming him down and stroking his hair. It seemed to have worked since he did seemed to have calmed down, not entirely, but enough to be able to talk to him. "Look Lan," I began expecting objection from him, but receiving none. "I'm sorry for not listening to you," I began to apologize, 'I don't know what came over me, I guess just that I let myself believe that all boys are perverted stereotype," Lan had completely calmed down and I heard him say "Thank you…" I stayed over at his house playing a few video games. I never knew that Lan was such a kind person, at least he was better than Dex, he's just downright repulsive. Always playing those gory games. Lan was the complete opposite of Dex, I don't what intrigued me to do so, but I kissed him on the cheek. It was funny to see that it was even possible for him to even be able to get as red as he got. I turned over to see the two 'lovebirds' over at my PET and saw the same scenario between MegaMan and Roll, the only difference was that it was MegaMan who kissed Roll leaving her paralyzed. Even I didn't know that Roll could get so red either.

**Lan's POV**

Maylu had come over to apologize to me, finally relieving a lot of guilt off of my shoulders. I was glad that she's upset at me for something that I did. As long as she's happy I'm happy. I was even lucky enough to get kissed by her, sure it was only on the cheek, but progress was progress right? In a way I'm glad that the world isn't perfect, because if it was it would be a really boring place to live in. It's the imperfections of it that make everyone's story of life unique and I sure hope that mine is. You know that I think about it, I've never been this philosophical before I should probably right it down. I wen rover to my PET, where I greeted Hub and asked if I could record something and have it saved. I then wrote my previous thought and saved it. I then took out a piece of paper and wrote: E_verybody wants to live in a perfect world, because if it was, then we wouldn't have all of the interesting moments in our lives. Being able to laugh at our past, to re-tell incredible stories, and being able to share these moments with others. The world isn't perfect, but I sure wouldn't want it any other way. _"You know Lan," MegaMan started, "I totally agree with you." With that I went on to play video games with my brother laughing through the night.

—The End


End file.
